<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sexy Thoughts by camichats</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038358">Sexy Thoughts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats'>camichats</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Awkward Conversations, Coitus Interruptus, Communication, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:14:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony keeps running out while they're in the middle of having sex. Bucky used to think it was funny, but now it just hurts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>StarkBucksBingo2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sexy Thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For StarkBucks bingo N3-Free Space</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky knew that Tony was a genius. He'd heard stories, read the articles, and most of all, he'd seen it first hand. It was <em> incredible </em> what his mind could do. Bucky thought of himself as being pretty smart, but Tony's mind worked four times as fast as his. He understood and didn't hold it against Tony in the slightest when he had a sudden thought and Bucky got left in the dust. Normally he continued doing what he was doing or picked up a book. Despite what Steve thought, Bucky didn't really care. Tony always made his way back, and that was enough to let Bucky know that Tony cared about him. </p><p>The problem arose when Tony started getting inspiration while they were having sex. The first time, Bucky had thought it was funny. He'd been fucking Tony, and Tony was dictating his thoughts to Jarvis. Bucky had gotten a pretty good laugh out of it and assured Tony that it was fine. The second time was a little less funny, but he didn't care very much; he'd been riding Tony, and Tony figured out how to do the calculations for the portal that Doom had been using in their last fight. Not as funny as the first time, but more important since this could help them save lives in future fights. </p><p>So yeah, the problem was when it kept fucking happening. It wasn't really funny anymore. Mostly it just hurt like hell that Bucky wasn't good enough to keep his attention. Bucky wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. He kept trying to steal moments together so they'd both be able to come, but it wasn't fucking working. Tony kept jetting off like a single second wasted was going to mean the end of the world. </p><p>It didn't take very long for him to reach his breaking point. Bucky had a mouthful of Tony's cock when his head was shoved off, then Tony said, "Holy shit, that's perfect," and scrambled off the bed without a backwards glance to his boyfriend. Bucky watched him go, eyes wide and disbelieving. Seriously? In the middle of a blow job and that wasn't enough to keep Tony occupied? He wiped at his chin as his face flamed in embarrassment. He didn't even feel like getting himself off like he normally did when Tony ran out on him. He didn't feel turned on; he felt humiliated. And a little like he wanted a hug, so he put on his sweats and rolled the blanket around him like a cocoon since that was going to be the best he could get right now. He didn't notice when he started to cry, but it sunk into the fabric and disappeared. It could be like it wasn't happening at all except for the way his nose was clogging. If he managed to stop, he knew that his healing factor would get rid of it in less than a minute. </p><p>"Sergeant Barnes?" Jarvis said quietly. </p><p>"Yeah?" </p><p>"Are you alright?" </p><p>Bucky huffed out a humorless laugh. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, Jarvis." </p><p>"Sir has been asked to be informed when you are in distress-" </p><p>"Don't bother. He's busy, and we both know that he put in that protocol for nightmares." </p><p>Jarvis went silent again, and Bucky figured that was enough of a pity party if Jarvis had butt in. He sighed and unraveled himself, got dressed, and went to the living room. If the pattern held, Tony wouldn't be back for at least an hour, so he wouldn't be surprised that Bucky wasn't waiting around for him. </p><hr/><p>Bucky seriously considered saying nothing and hoping that Tony would figure it out on his own, but that sounded like a disaster waiting to happen. Tony needed to be told flat out if there was a problem, and that wasn't going to change just because Bucky was feeling a little awkward about bringing it up. </p><p>They had a date tonight, but Bucky decided that it would be easier to talk to Tony before anything happened rather than wait for after and feel like shit. Bucky knocked his metal fingers against the glass as he hovered in the doorway to the workshop. </p><p>Tony lifted his head, blinked at him with those wide eyes, then frowned. "Am I late for our date? I could've sworn that I set an alarm." </p><p>"You did, sir," Jarvis said. </p><p>"No, you're not late for our date. I was hopin' I could talk to you before that, though." </p><p>"Uh-oh. Should I brace myself for a break up talk?" Tony asked, only half joking. </p><p>"Nah, nothing like that," Bucky said. </p><p>"Well in that case, come on in, Buckaroo. What's on your mind?" </p><p>"This is uh, gonna be kinda awkward." </p><p>"Okay," Tony said slowly. "I'm feeling kinda worried again. Is this an us talk or a you talk?" </p><p>"It's gonna sound bad if I say it's a <em> you </em> talk, isn't it?" </p><p>Tony's face kind of crumpled before he forced himself to pull it back together. </p><p>"No, hey, it's-" Bucky sighed, walking up to him and leaning against the table. "It ain't like that. Have you uh, have you noticed that any time we have sex recently, we never finish?" </p><p>"No," Tony said, sounding all sad and confused. </p><p>See, that tone is why it was a good thing Bucky decided to be an adult about this instead of sulking. "We keep gettin' started, and then you- I dunno, it's like every single time, you suddenly get a new idea that you wanna work on, and you leave. I thought it was real funny at first, but now it's like you don't care. So..." Bucky shrugged uncomfortably. </p><p>"Oh." Tony blinked up at him. Then he had a realization and he said, "<em>Oh. </em> Shit." He covered his face with his hands, shoulders drooping miserably. "Shit, I'm sorry. I didn't even realize I was doing that." He dropped his hands and looked up at Bucky earnestly. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again." </p><p>Bucky was surprised by how easy that was. Except... Tony had said 'I didn't even realize I was doing that', which made it sound like there was a reason for it. "Alright. Good. Um. Do you wanna tell me what was going on with that?" </p><p>"I said it wouldn't happen again." </p><p>Tony was evading. Why was he evading? "Tony?" </p><p>"Hm?" </p><p>"Talk to me," Bucky said quietly. Asking for open communication wasn't easy. It kind of made him feel like he was about to get mocked even though he knew Tony wouldn't do that. </p><p>"It's really embarrassing." </p><p>"Considering what I just had to bring up, I don't think it can be that bad." </p><p>"I wouldn't bet on it," Tony muttered. </p><p>"Tony. C'mon." </p><p>Tony blew out a breath, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest. Classic defense posture while trying to be casual. "I have to distract myself." </p><p>That... didn't explain anything. Bucky frowned and repeated the sentence to himself like it would make more sense the second time. "Distract yourself from what?" he asked when no explanation was forthcoming. </p><p>"See, this is why I didn't want to talk about this," Tony muttered. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Okay, so you feel great when we're having sex-- like, <em> really </em> great, so good that I feel like I'm going to come pretty much as soon as you get your hands on me. And I don't want to come too soon, so I have to think of something to distract me. I've been-" he waved a hand vaguely at the 'shop "-doing calculations, and I guess I didn't realize that I kept having breakthroughs." </p><p>Bucky blinked. "You had to distract yourself with math because I'm... too good at having sex with you." </p><p>"Yeah, basically." </p><p>Bucky pressed his lips together to keep from laughing. Tony hadn't wanted to tell him for this specific reason, and he wasn't about to make him feel bad for it. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of Tony's head. "Thanks for telling me." </p><p>"You're not mad?" </p><p>"How 'bout you just let yourself come early, yeah? I'd rather have that than you running off. Kinda thought there was something wrong with me, that you were losin' interest." </p><p>Tony snorted, leaning into Bucky's touch. "Definitely not losing interest. Pretty much the opposite." </p><p>"Feel better?" </p><p>"Yeah." </p><p>"Good. Cause doll, what the hell?" he asked, chuckling. "Only you would distract yourself math and do such a good job of it that you had t' leave." </p><p>"Hey," Tony protested. "Math is sexy too." </p><p>"Sure it is, honey." Bucky tilted Tony's chin up and gave him a kiss. "See you soon for dinner?" </p><p>"Yep." </p><p>Bucky kissed him again. "Leave the math here, this time." </p><p>"You're hilarious," Tony said flatly. "Yeah yeah, no math in the bedroom, I promise." </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>